narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Kami vs Kenshi
Kami Uzumaki sat on a ledge awaiting his newest opponent Kenshi. He had only heard legends of Chunins so he could hardly wait. In a flash, Kenshi appeared in front of Ryun, "Hello, Kami, is it?" "Yes..thats my name. Lets see what you've got!" Kami said grinning like a 2-year old. Kenshi drawed his sword, Dark Repulser. "Ive heard of you, one of the Uzumaki's, its not a honor to fight you weakling." Kenshi said "And you.." Ryun said putting his hands up and doing a jutsu and shooting a Wind Style: Wind Slice. Kenshi, easily dodging it, jumped in the sky and used fire ball jutsu and used great fire annihilation and it covered the area, blazing Kami jumped up and spun dodging all but one getting hit . Kami was amazed but not discouraged, Kami charged and threw 20 shurikens each pinning themselves onto a tree. Kenshi smirked and at that right moment the the shurikens blew up fire spreading all over. Suprised that Kami had such skills, he was taken aback. "Summoning Jutsu!" yelled Kenshi as he bit his thumb and hit the ground. A giant pig with a silver hide appeared and Kami looked up to see Kenshi standing on it's head. "Let me introduce you to piggy piggy " said Kenshi. Kami smiled, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" he said mimicking Seireitou. Nothing appeared and Kami was devastated, He attacked fighting but had to dodge the pig's attacks. Kenshi smirked. The pig dashed at incredible speed from all directions slicing the boy several times. "Now, piggy!, time for the flames!". Piggy gathered flames from her taile and gathered a large amount of fire and Kenshi went into fury "Fire Style:Fire Ball Jutsu!" and the flames covered the entire area, making everything burn up in flames. "now, there's nowhere to hide" said Kenshi. Kami felt trapped and at the same time excited. Kami used his Yang Release and did Energy Focus mode and dashed toward Kenshi punching him and kicking him with speed to fast for Kenshi to block. Kenshi wiped off his blood, "hmm, so this is the Uzumaki". Kenshi smiled and ordered Piggy to deal with Kami, while he dealed with Kami. Kenshi girtted his teeth and light glowed around him "Now, the real fight begins!" said Kenshi as he punched Kami in the face at supersonic speed. Kami marveled at the force of the punch, however he was even more angered by it. Kami slowly powered up his chakra and punched Kenshi in the nose, then the two went fist to fist. "Ow, quite the strong punch you got there, Kami" said Kenshi. As they went head to head, Kenshi found a weakspot and attacked with "Fire Ball Jutsu!!", blowing Kami away to the nearby rubble. The Kami that Kenshi had attacked was actually one of Kami Clones. The real Kami came from behind screaming like a beast, "Wind Gust Force!" he shouted blasting Kenshi into a tree. "Wow, nice attack", said Kenshi. "Its time to get serious", said Kenshi as he powered up. He yells and red energy covers the area and smoke rises. Out of the smoke, a Kenshi with a red cloak covering the hatred burning within. "You are only the second person to force me into this form." said Kenshi. He disappears, only to reappear behind Kami, watching as Kami grabs him and throws him than looks down at the bruises caused just then by Kenshi.